Bella from the Holocaust
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella was born in 1927, and Emmett went to Germany on vacation, and they became best friends. When Bella thinks Emmett is dead, her best friends are arrested, as are her family, and she is changed. Who does she meet in Forks?


**Okay, right now in my class, we are learning about the Holocaust. So, in my story line, Bella is a vampire that lived in Germany during the Holocaust. When she is changed into a vampire, she lives as a nomad. She has many powers, and now lives in Forks, WA. What happens when she meets the Cullen's?**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and Reuniting**

I pushed the dead carcass off of me. I was content with the life I have now, but no. I am not happy. How can I be when I have traveled my whole life with no love, no friends, and no family. But this feeling I have is telling me that is about to change.

I burned the carcass then ran home to finish packing. When I finished that, I grabbed my bags, and threw them into my Buggatti 2010. And I took off to the airport.

Forks, WA. The rainiest city in the continental U.S. That is my new home. Honestly, I'm not very excited. It's just another rainy, sunless, cold town that I am forced to live in because of what I am.

I never introduced myself. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I was born in 1927, and changed into a vampire in 1944. I have many powers, such as immunity to the scent of human blood, mind shield, physical shield, control over elements, human traits(only a few), teleportation, and I can see when people will die. I hate that last power, it makes me so depressed. But there is not anything I can do.

On the plane to Forks, I was reminiscing. I remember the day my best friend, David Israel, Israel being the boys had to add to their last name if you were a Jewish boy, and his sister, Hope Sarah, Sarah the name you had to add to your last name if you were a Jewish girl.

_Flashback_

"_David! Hope! Hurry up!" I yelled at my two friends who were struggling to keep up with me as we ran to the movie theatres. When we finally got there, we bought tickets, but as the ticket booth man looked at David and Hope's papers, he sneered at them._

"_What are you Jews doin' here? Causin' trouble, ay? Let me tell ya, one report, yer' gone! So watch it!" He threatened. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't even direct any of those comments towards me. I glared at him, as did David and Hope. We walked in and grabbed some seats in the back. The newsreel had just come up. A sign flashed across the screen as the man talked about the Jews and how they were causing trouble._

'_Jews for sale. Who wants them? No one.' I felt angry tears prick my eyes. I grabbed David and Hope and rushed out of there. They were crying. We had never seen a newsreel yet, and seeing them now, it made us angry. What had they done wrong? They were also criticizing those who were friends with Jews. So… what had I done wrong? We all went home crying._

_We were only 14 years old. Seeing that made our parents angry, and my mother and father along with David and Hope's tried to get us visa's to move to the U.S.A. They denied us our rights because of who we were and who our friends were. Just three years later, the Nazi's found my parent's and I hiding David and Hope's family in our attic. We were all arrested, and that night, I had been raped, beaten, and nearly murdered. Well, I was turned into a vampire because of that night, so I guess I was killed. I never saw or heard from Hope or David ever again._

_End Flashback_

The thought of my once best friends made my eyes sting with tears that would never fall. The intercom said we were landing in Port Angeles, and when I got off the plane, I rushed to my home.

I unpacked, then decided I needed to hunt because my emotions were going out of control. I drained two deer and a grizzly when I caught another scent. I sniffed the air. Vampire. I ran towards the scent, and I saw a small, petite, fragile looking vampire with black spiky hair that stuck out at all ends. She was drinking from a doe, and she was so graceful. All vampires are, but she had an aura around her that made her seem like a really bubbly person.

I cleared my throat when she was done. She spun around to face me and growled. I took an involuntary and instinctive step back, and she seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! What's your name?" I was right about her attitude. She was a very bubbly, energetic, and happy person.

"Bella. Bella Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you Alice Cullen." I said politely. She grinned.

"Hey! Wanna meet my family? They will sooo love you! Come on!" she grabbed my arm and we ran until we came up to a large, Victorian house that had large glass windows as walls and is white whenever there is no glass. "Here we are! Let's go!" She dragged me inside. Once inside, I saw six more vampires. A blonde haired male with scars all over his arms, neck, face, and legs, a beautiful blonde woman with a model like fitique, a beautiful woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair, a muscular man with curly brown hair who looked a little familiar, a tall man with blonde hair and a fatherly look, and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen- a man with disarrayed bronze hair, a perfect nose, full, red, soft lips, and features of a man. His shoulders were broad, and he was strong, but not as much as the scar-boy or the muscle man. He was perfect. Alice cleared her throat, and I turned my attention to her.

"Okay everyone, this is Bella Swan! I found her, well, she found me, while I was hunting, and I brought her here! Bella, this is my husband, Jasper," scar boy, "Rosalie," the model blonde girl, "her husband, Emmett," bulky man. Emmett. Why is that so familiar? Oh well, I'll think of it later. "Esme," motherly figure, "Carlisle," fatherly figure, "and this, last but not least, is Edward! The odd one out of the family!" She grinned like a maniac, and Edward glared at her, while I looked at her smiling slyly.

"I hope you are not one of those people who try to play match-maker. My best friend did that a lot when I was human. It was very annoying, especially since he was boy!" I said annoyed. They all laughed, while Alice stuck her chin up in the air.

"Whatever" she grumbled. I chuckled.

"Sorry, Alice, but it is the truth." I felt pain in my heart when I spoke of my best friends. I can't even think their names. That's pathetic.

Suddenly, as I looked at Emmett, I remembered where I knew him from.

"Emmett? As in… Emmett McCarty? As in… Emmett McCarty, born in 1915, went on vacation in 1934 with his family to Germany, then left back to the U.S.A on December 17, 1934. Then disappeared on June 8, 1935? THAT Emmett McCarty?!" I asked incredulously. He looked shocked.

"Wait a minute. Bella… ISABELLA SWAN! HOLY SHIT! What… WAIT… HOW… WHEN! What the hell are you doing a vampire?!" I grinned.

"I should say the same. I thought you were dead 75 years ago! What are you doing as a vampire?"

He smiled slyly. "I asked first Bellaroo! So you have to answer first!" He grinned triumphantly while I rolled my eyes, then I frowned.

"Well, my story is very long, so you first! Oh, and I see you still act like a two year old. Nothing changed, did it, Emmett?" I grinned at his pout. We were so caught up with our reuniting, that we had forgotten the others. That is… until Rosalie cleared her throat, then went over to Emmett's side, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. I grinned at Emmett.

"Well, looky here! Emmett's got a girlfriend? Or is it wife, now?" He smiled at me, then Rosalie. He looked at her like she was a prize to be cherished.

"It's wife now." He looked at me. "Hey! I made better progress than you, Bellaroo! You said I would never in a million years score a girl that is hot, smart, and can handle me! Who's the better man now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yup. Still a moron. Okay: One: I… Am… A… GIRL! Not… A… MAN!" I exclaimed. "Two: I said you would never get a hot girl that is smart, has a good personality, has a fashion sense, and can be my best friend! God! Is it possible you got even more stupid during your transformation? Because it sure seems like you did!" He growled playfully.

"Hey! But my Rosie has all that stuff! She IS BEAUTIFUL and HOT, smart, hot, is perfect in bed, hot, has fashion sense, hot, and hell yeah! She can be your best friend! Oh, and did I mention she is hot?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

"Wow. I guess she's okay. But I always thought you were a bit weird. So… I kinda was gonna set you up with this really creepy girl that I knew before I heard you disappeared. You and her were so much alike! Both ammetures, both creepy, both playful, both funny, both weird… it was perfect! Well… okay. I knew it would torture you, that's why I was gonna do it, actually." I said grinning. He grimaced, than squeezed Roalie tighter than I thought possible.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door, and Carlisle got up to answer it. He opened the door and who stood there shocked me to no end…

Hah ha ha! HUGE CLIFFY! Okay… who do you think it is? Three guesses each person! If you get it right, I'll use your name in my story! This is my favorite cliffy so far! Anyways… My bday is in three days, I'm gonna be 14! YAY! Rate and Review!

Love y'all!

-Maggie


End file.
